FIRE
by Devanna
Summary: Semi-AU. Après une mystérieuse perte de contrôle sur sa flamme, Tsuna, âgé de 19 ans se retrouve obligé de vivre sous la tutelle de son père, au manoir Vongola. Ses premiers jours la-bas ne le séduise guère, mais il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Au moins, l'homme mystérieux nommé Reborn améliorait son séjours, il n'y avait aucun doute la-dessus.R27.Lemon. Léger All27
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** F.I.R.E.

 **Résumé:** Semi-AU: Tsuna n'est pas le futur Vongola Decimo, Federico étant encore en vie. Après une mystérieuse perte de contrôle sur sa flamme, Tsuna, âgé de 19 ans, se retrouve obligé de vivre sous la tutelle de son père, au manoir Vongola. Ses premiers jours la-bas ne le séduisirent guère, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Au moins, l'homme mystérieux nommé Reborn améliorait la qualité de son séjour, il n'y avait aucun doute la-dessus. Et peut-être réussirait-il même à lui offrir un futur? R27. Lemon. léger C27 et All27.

 **Rated:** T, va probablement viré à M.

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.

 **Note:** Coucou, tout le monde. J'écris cette note afin de vous mettre un petit peu en garde... Tout d'abord, comme je l'ai précisé dans le résumé, cet fanfiction comportera des lemons, ce qui veut dire des scène de sexe et de plus, entre deux garçons. Âmes sensibles, je ne vois pas ce que vous faîtes encore là. Bref.

Pour les autres, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture. A retenir: le Tsuna que je dépeint ici vous paraîtra OOC, mais pour moi il s'agit seulement d'un Tsuna plus adulte et mature, qui a subit des choses l'ayant contrait au changement. Tout sera expliqué en temps voulu dans la fanfiction. AU fait, Tsuna n'est PAS le vongola decimo, Federico est encore en vie. Aussi, prenez le tout avec humour, la fiction deviendra plus sombre au fur et à mesure de cette aventure.

Enjoy !

* * *

 _Couple of miles till the deep blue_

 _Walking in the snow, filled me up with joy..._

Assis confortablement sur son lit, Tsuna s'alluma un joint. Paupières closes, il inspira sa première bouffée et se laissa emporter par le faux confort qu'elle lui apportait.

Ça allait sentir dans la chambre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre que son père apprenne qu'il fume du shit en fait ?

 _Left me laying on the table with the letter open_

 _Only feelings are the naughtiest_

 _Cause my heart frozen_

 _My heart_

La chanson sortait de la bar de sons posée près du coin du lit. Un de ses meilleurs achats. Tsuna ne pensait pas qu'il aurait survécu plus de 24 heures dans cet enfer sans sa musique. Il détendu ses muscles au maximum et posa un regard vide sur l'écran plat, éteint, face à lui. Avec ça et son lit à baldaquin, la chambre donnait un air très luxueux. Et elle l'était, sans aucun doute.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la porte fenêtre, ouverte sur une chaude nuit d'été. (Il aurait pu aller sur le balcon, si seulement il n'y avait pas ces barreaux devant, comme en prison.) Le manoir dans lequel il était cloîtré se situait assez loin des lumières de la ville pour permettre une belle vue sur les étoiles. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il se disait que la vie n'était pas si moche.

 _Voir le coté positif, toujours le coté positif, Tsuna._

Il soupira et fit la moue. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait arnaqué.

Sa mère lui manquait.

C'est à peine s'il avait pu lui dire au revoir correctement. A cause de son père. Tout était toujours de sa faute après tout. C'est à cause d'Iemitsu s'il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans une maison géante en Italie, avec interdiction formelle de sortir dehors. S'il voulait se baigner dans la piscine creusée du boss, c'était accompagné de deux gardes du corps, chargés de le surveiller : Malgré son privilège de bain, en aucun cas il ne devait s'enfuir. La sécurité était au max. Mais de toutes façons, Tsuna n'avait pas envie de sortir de sa chambre : cela faisait une semaine qu'il était là et il ne lui était pas encore venu à l'idée de sortir de son refuge pour aller se balader dans un espèce de château rempli de mafieux.

Ah, la mafia. Un autre petit détail qu'il avait appris il y a une semaine, lorsque son père était venu le chercher – ou capturer selon le point de vu – en personne au Japon. Après cette révélation qui remettait en cause une bonne partie de sa vision sur le monde et sur son père, Tsuna, stupéfait, s'était mis à rire. Son père l'avait regardé comme s'il était devenu fou, chose que le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans n'avait pas vraiment le cœur de nier.

Personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de perdre sa sanité avec toutes les choses qu'il se passait dans sa vie.

Il y a une semaine, quelqu'un avait toqué à la porte. Tsuna s'était levé du canapé pour gagner l'entré, étonné : sa mère et lui n'attendait personne de particulier aujourd'hui. Il avait ouvert la porte sur deux hommes blonds, l'un qu'il a reconnu comme son père et un autre au regard bleu vif qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Bonsoir, Tsuna, avait commencé son père d'une voix calme. Je te présente Colonello, un collègue de travail.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses à ce moment-là que Tsuna mourrait de crier à son père, mais il s'était tu Il était fatigué de son géniteur. Puis Iemitsu avait pris une bref inspiration :

\- Nous sommes là pour une raison de la plus haute importance… Tsuna, je sais ce que tu as fait.

Tandis que le dénommé Colonello s'étranglait à l'entente de cette affirmation pour le moins directe, Tsuna avait considérablement pâli. De quoi est-ce que son père parlait ?

Et s'il faisait allusion à...

Impossible.

Personne ne savait et son père, qui se trouvait en Italie lors de cet incident, avait encore moins de chance de le soupçonner. C'était ridicule pourquoi pensait-il que son père faisait référence à _ça_? Il avait haussé un sourcil sarcastique et croisé ses bras nus, s'appuyant de profil sur l'encadrement de la porte.

Personne ne savait. Personne ne pouvait savoir.

\- Il va falloir que tu sois plus explicite, papa. Sinon, salut et bon retour chez toi. Quelle bonheur de te revoir après cinq ans d'absence.

Il y avait eu un moment de silence. Les yeux de Tsuna ne quittaient pas le visage bronzé d'Iemitsu. Il cherchait la surprise dans le regard de son père et l'avait trouvée. Tant mieux. Cela voulait dire que son ton agressif n'était pas passé inaperçu.

Sentant la tension grimper à toute vitesse, Colonello s'est interposé d'une voix apaisante :

\- Tsunayoshi, a-t-il interpellé, intérieurement surpris par l'intensité du regard ambré qui se posa ensuite sur lui. Ton père veut parler d'un incident qu'il s'est produit i peu près un mois. Dans la boîte de nuit où tu travailles.

Le sang de Tsuna n'avait fait qu'un tour.

 _Calme toi, Tsuna. Calme toi. Ils veulent juste en parler, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il vont…_

\- Comme tu le sais, trois clients ont été retrouvés morts dans une des chambres privées, a rappelé Iemitsu en ne quittant pas Tsuna du regard.

Ce dernier n'a pas flanché, même si son cœur battait le chamade.

Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Mais le plus bizarre, c'est bien la cause de leur mort. Les trois cadavres étaient complètement carbonisés, la chaire entièrement calcinée. Mais autour d'eux, rien ne prouvait l'allumage d'un feu quelconque et l'autopsie a révélé qu'ils s'étaient enflammés presque immédiatement. Le feu avait consumé leur entrailles avant leur peaux, comme s'ils avaient été brûlés de _l'intérieur_. Et puis, comment expliquer le fait que seul ces trois-là ont flambés, alors que des objets inflammables ont été exposés mais n'ont subit aucun dommage ?

Tsuna n'avait su quoi répondre, sentant un froid glacial le saisir. Il revoyait très clairement la scène, ces trois hommes méprisables hurlant d'épouvante alors que l'odeur de chaire brûlée emplissait l'air. Depuis, la vision n'avait jamais quitté son esprit, hantant ses nuits et, même parfois, ses journées.

« L'incident » avait fait beaucoup de bruit. Si son père avait plus ou moins prêté attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, alors il savait forcément que trois clients de la prestigieuse boîte de nuit g – qui avait été fermée durant l'investigation des policiers – étaient morts mystérieusement. Tsuna avait lancé un regard méfiant à Iemitsu. Il avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus que le châtain pensait.

\- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.

Il avait redressé le menton comme par défi, s'apercevant qu'il était devenu presque aussi grand que son père. Ce dernier avait eut alors une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout.

Il avait soupiré avant de se passer une main sur le visage, comme si sa vie le faisait chier à un point trop extrême à l'instant actuel.

\- Tsuna… Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui aurait pu être la cause d'une tel action : il s'agit d'une Flamme de la Volonté et dans les parages, il n'y a que toi qui en possède une et d'une telle puissance.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que..._

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Tsuna, s'excusa Iemitsu en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je sais que j'aurais du t'en faire part plus tôt mais je ne pensait pas que la situation prendrait un tournant aussi...glauque.

Tsuna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Quoi?, s'écria-t-il alors que son intuition s'alarmait dans sa tête. Attend, tu veux dire que tu était au courant pour cette sorte de… de _truc_ bizarre qui a foutu en l'air toute ma vie ?! Tout cela aurait pu être évité ?!

\- Chuut, baisse d'un ton Tsuna, avait murmuré Iemitsu en plaçant un index devant ses lèvres, l'autre pointé vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Saisissant le message, Tsuna avait fermé la porte d'entrée, bien que sa mère soit à l'étage. Son père et lui devait discuter.

Quant à Colonello, il fronçait les sourcils. Il ne reconnaissait en rien le Tsunayoshi que Iemitsu avait décrit dans ses rapports. Au contraire, le gamin démontrait un caractère assez irascible et un humour cynique. _Trop_ cynique. Il en voulait à son père et cela sautait aux yeux… Iemitsu avait trop longtemps laisser les choses telle qu'elles sont.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il m'arrive, avait lancé Tsuna d'une voix contrariée.

Ce n'était pas une question. Son père a soupiré.

\- A moins que ce ne soit déjà fait, ne dis rien à ta mère. Je ne pense pas qu'elle serait très heureuse d'apprendre que c'était toi qui as brûlé vifs tes clients.

\- Effectivement, a reprit Tsuna avec une colère à peine contenue, c'est un peu tard pour essayer de rattraper tes mensonges et ton silence, maintenant. Putain ! Ça fait un mois que je suis dans cette galère, sans savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, à toujours m'inquiéter de cette enquête de merde, en vivant dans la peur de me faire attraper et de passer le restant de mes jours en taule ! Et toi, tu débarque maintenant, à la fin de la guerre, en me disant _désolé ?!_ _E_ h ben devine quoi ? Je suis sur que ces gens que j'ai tués étaient désolées, eux aussi, de cramer vivants, mais maintenant elles ne peuvent plus l'être parce qu'ils sont morts ! _Morts !_

Tsuna avait ensuite avalé une grosses bouffée d'air et s'était passé une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Iemitsu avait porté un regard froid et calculateur sur son fils.

Depuis quand les yeux de Tsuna avaient-ils pris cette teinte ambré surnaturelle ? Bien que maintenant elle virait plus au orange alors qu'il s'était énervé.

Le jeune homme sentait le regard scrutateur de son père peser sur lui, et il se rembrunit. Qu'y avait-il à comprendre ? C'était parfaitement naturelle de réagir de cette façon, lorsque son monde s'effondrait autour de soi-même. Néanmoins, il avait bien fait de suivre son intuition : son père savait vraiment quelque chose. Mais à quel point était-il vraiment impliqué ?

\- Prépare tes affaires, a finit par dire celui-ci, on décolle pour l'Italie dans un quart d'heure. Si tu refuses, sache que ce type d'incident risque de se reproduire, Tsunayoshi. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

\- Mais explique moi ! a explosé Tsuna. Comment se fait-il que je sois capable de brûler des personnes ou des objets à distance seulement par la force de la pensée ?! Et pourquoi je n'arrive pas a contrôler ce-cette chose ?!

Il espérait que son père n'avait pas perçu le désespoir dans sa dernière question. Peine perdue.

\- C'est ce qu'on vas essayer de faire Tsuna, a répondu doucement Colonello. On va t'apprendre à contrôler ta « flamme » kora.

\- Ma flamme ? s'est enquis Tsuna en fixant l'homme blond avec curiosité.

L'aura de puissance et de calme qui émanait de lui inspirait au châtain la confiance et le respect. Qui était réellement cet homme, à l'apparence de jeune adulte ?

\- C'est ça, a acquiescé son père. Tu n'es pas le seul a posséder ce genre pouvoir. En Italie, je connais des gens qui pourront t'aider. Va chercher tes affaires, j'irai parler à ta mère à propos de ton départ. Je t'expliquerai tout dans l'avion.

Consterné, mais déterminé à s'en sortir, Tsuna allait ouvrir la porte lorsque son père avait levé une main, le priant d'attendre.

\- Au fait, Tsunayoshi, c'est quoi ce bordel là ? a-t-il réprimandé d'un air beaucoup plus sérieux que tout à l'heure. Tu ne pouvait pas trouver un job ailleurs que dans une boîte de nuit ?!

Tsuna eut envie de le taper.

OoOoO

L'avion s'avéra être un jet privé qui puait « richesse » et « activités illégales » à 300 mètres de rayon.

Mais au moins, Tsuna avait enfin pu tout apprendre. Il y avait tellement de choses à retenir qu'il en avait mal à la tête. Il a apprit qu'il existait sept flammes, de couleurs différentes et représentantes de diverses éléments telle que la pluie, le soleil, la tempête etc. La sienne, de couleur orange, était la plus puissante de toutes et représentait le ciel. Puis, son père lui a expliqué comment la mafia était hiérarchisée selon les flammes – Tsuna a cru s'étrangler de stupeur lorsque vint cette obscure part du résumé, avant de lever les yeux aux ciel en souriant sombrement – et comment il était impliqué dans la mafia en tant que chef de la CEDEF, une unité indépendante appartenant a la _Vongola famiglia._

\- Tu sais que tu dois te racheter n'est-ce pas ? avait menacé Tsuna d'un ton énervé. Comment as-tu pu nous cacher _ça_ toutes ces années ?

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé à rien d'autre qu'à la sécurité de ta mère et toi, a confié Iemitsu en se massant les tempes. En vous mettant en courant, je vous mettez aussi en danger car vous êtes un moyen de pression sur moi. N'importe qui pourrait venir vous menacer dans le but d'obtenir des informations, ou autre, d'un employé hautement placé chez les Vongola comme moi. S'il-te-plaît, évitons les problèmes et ne dis rien à ta mère.

\- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, a maugréé Tsuna.

Il n'avait pas envie de blesser Nana ni de la mettre en danger, mais il s'agissait tout de même de sa mère, et lui mentir le dérangeait quelque peu… Encore un problème à régler.

Le blond lui avait ensuite raconté l'histoire de ses origines, du fait qu'ils étaient tout deux des descendants direct du fondateur de la famille Vongola, Giotto Vongola.

\- Mais alors, avait interrompu Tsuna en fronçant les sourcils. Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas le boss et seulement le conseiller externe ?

Iemitsu avait eut un tique agacé à l'entente du « seulement » qui fit pouffer Colonello.

\- C'est parce que lorsque Primo s'est enfui au Japon, Secundo a pris sa place et sa descendance a suivi.

\- Aaaah, je comprend.

Tsuna s'était tu et avait regardé par le hublot. Ses pensées se bousculaient et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Trop de choses a assimiler. Dormir lui ferait sûrement grand bien. Il était en train de fermer les yeux lorsque son père avait toussoté.

\- Tsuna, a-t-il interpellé d'une voix hésitante mais sincère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu changes comme ça, et je suis sur que cet incident n'y est pas pour rien, mais sache que maintenant tu n'es plus seul. Je suis conscient qu'un premier meurtre, même par accident, peut être très dur à digérer et, crois moi, je suis bien placé pour le comprendre. Par ailleurs, nous avons pris soin de cette affaire. Tu ne seras pas poursuivi. Personne ne te soupçonnera, tu es libre. Quant au reste… (Iemitsu eut un geste évasif, donnant un aspect moins sérieux à la situation) Nous allons essayer de gérer ça du mieux qu'on peut, tous les deux, même si je sais que tu ne m'as pas pardonner et qu'il y a peu de chance que tu le fasses dans le futur… Encore une fois, je suis désolé.

Il avait dit ça calmement et Tsuna n'avait certainement pas les yeux humides non plus. Cependant il a accepté les excuses et le réconfort, respectant leur valeur.

Pourquoi avait-il changé ? En cinq ans tout le monde changeait, il n'était certainement pas le même qu'à l'âge de 14 ans, dernière fois où son père l'avait vu depuis maintenant. Mais, même avec la plus mauvaise volonté du monde, Tsuna ne pouvait nier que son mental avait pris une évolution à 90 degrés, et pas forcément dans le bon sens. Mais bon, qu'y pouvait-il ?

Il avait acquiescé sans rien ajouter et s'était endormi, bercé par les secousses de l'avion.

OoOoO

\- Hmm, a humé Colonello en fouillant les poches de son pantalon. Ah, la voilà.

Il avait sorti une petite clé de sa poche et l'avait insérée dans la serrure de la future prison de Tsuna, bien que celui-ci ne le sache pas encore. Après une rapide visite du manoir (son père avait expliqué qu'ils se trouvaient, apparemment, au QG de la _Vongola Famiglia_ en Sicile, son lieu de travail) et la rencontre d'une partie du personnel, Colonello avait décidé de lui montrer sa chambre. Effectivement, il était déjà 23 heure en Italie et la sieste de Tsuna dans l'avion ne lui avait apporté qu'un repos superficiel.

Le blond a ouvert la porte et dégagé l'entré, laissant à Tsuna le privilège d'entrer en premier. Puis il a suivi et a remarqué le regard stupéfait que le châtain portait à la porte fenêtre. Ou plutôt aux grilles qui empêchaient l'accès au balcon.

\- N'y fait pas attention, a conseillé Colonello en déposant l'unique valise de Tsuna à côté de la gigantesque l'armoire. Nous pensions au début que tu n'aurais pas été d'accord pour venir en Italie, et que tu aurais piqué une crise un peu problématique ou quelque chose du genre. En vu de ce que ton père t'a fait à toi et ta mère, ça aurait été légitime mais bref. On t'assignera bientôt une chambre « normale » kora.

Le blond lui avait alors sourit mais Tsuna a froncé les sourcils. Il avait plein de questions.

\- Si j'étais supposé être problématique, alors pourquoi votre boss me laisse vivre ici, dans son QG ? Après tout, ce problème est propre à mon père, il devrait le régler seul.

\- Hein ?, avait dit Colonello d'un ton incrédule. Ton père fait parti des Vongola et c'est un haut gradé, ses problèmes sont ceux de la famiglia. De plus, nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas laisser un possesseur de la flamme du ciel dans la nature, sans qu'il puisse se contrôler. Ce serait du suicide kora !

Tsuna avait eu un rire incrédule.

\- Je comprend, a-t-il affirmé, dépassé par les événements.

\- Bon écoute moi maintenant, a demandé Colonello en croisant les bras. L'entraînement pour contrôler ta flamme devrait débuter dans quelque temps.

Tsuna a ouvert la bouche mais le blond fut plus rapide :

\- Ne me demande pas quand, je ne sais pas, a-t-il déclaré avec un geste désinvolte. De plus – écoute, c'est important – deux gardes seront postés devant ta porte afin de te protéger et de protéger les autres de toi. Si tu veux aller quelque part, excepté hors du manoir – car c'est interdit pour toi pour l'instant – (Outré, Tsuna arqua un sourcil), c'est accompagné de tes gardes. Ne fait pas cette tête, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fixé les règles, je ne fais que te les rapporter. Mais un petit conseil : N'essaie pas de sortir seul, Tsunayoshi, tu n'as pas que des amis ici.

Tsuna n'avait même pas déglutit, ce qui a quelque peu excédé Colonello. Ce gamin n'avait jamais peur ou quoi ?

\- C'est qui qui a fixé ces règles ? a questionné Tsuna en essayant de se calmer. Votre boss ? Et comment ça je ne peux pas sortir dehors ?

\- Oui, c'est bien lui et si tu ne peux pas sortir, c'est tout simplement parce que nous voulons t'empêcher de blesser des gens et faire quelque chose que tu regretteras. Cependant, ces mesures ne sont que temporaires et si tu te comportes bien, dans 10 jours grand max, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. Nous ne cherchons pas à te nuire, Tsuna, seulement ton bien. Alors, s'il-te-plaît, ne fous pas le bordel et va dans notre sens, tu ne le regretteras pas.

Le ton de Colonello était gentil mais Tsuna savait quand abandonner. Il se jeta sur son lit – Dieu, qu'il était douillé ! – et s'assit en tailleur en fixant le blond.

\- C'est bon, je ne sortirai pas.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Le blond expira, visiblement soulagé d'un poids . Le sourire qu'il adressa ensuite à Tsuna était sincère et brillait de mille feux. Le châtain nota que ses dents étaient blanches et bien alignées, petit détail qu'il appréciait chez une personne.

\- Bon eh bien… Je te souhaite un agréable séjour au QG Vongola, Tsunayoshi et surtout… (le blond étouffa un bâillement) une bonne nuit.

OoOoO

La suite, vous la connaissez.

Tsuna déposa son joint à moitié entamé dans son cendrier préféré, qu'il avait ramené du Japon et enterra sa tête dans l'oreiller. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Alors que l'effet de sa fumette se faisait plus que jamais ressentir, il commença à rigoler. Il s'était barré en Italie sur un coup de tête, abandonnant son job, ses potes, y compris son chère Yamamoto Takeshi.

 _Ah là là Takeshi…_

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit à peine trois ans plus tôt qu'ils finiraient meilleurs amis avec le jeune homme au cheveux noirs de jais, il leur aurait rit au nez. Mais maintenant, ils étaient comme des frères. Takeshi avait suivi un cursus brillant et était allé à l'université où il avait poursuivi le base-ball. Tsuna n'avait pas honte de dire qu'il était fier de son ami. Et lui, eh bien … Sachant que la scolarité ne lui réussirait jamais, il a décidé de se mettre à travailler, et s'est construit un réseau, encore plus lorsqu'il commença à fumer.

Et vint alors Hibari Kyoya.

Tsuna ferma les yeux. Sa tête tournait, il devrait arrêter de réfléchir maintenant. Il pouffa en se rappelant qu'il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça dans tous les cas. Oh, Dieu qu'il faisait chaud en Sicile… Soudain, il eut une idée de génie (Encore un rire idiot :) Et s'il allait se promenait un peu ? Ses repas lui était apportés à sa chambre directement et, boudeur contre son père, cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'était pas sorti d'ici, depuis qu'il était arrivé, en fait. Cependant, il y avait toujours les gardes.

 _Urgh._

Pourtant, il s'était bien comporté, et Colonello avait dit dix jours maximum. Hmm. La libération s'annonçait à grand pas.

Il se leva, joint à la main, et se dirigea vers la porte en titubant. Il rit encore en réalisant qu'il était complètement pété. Il toqua à la porte, qui était fermée évidemment. Il entendit le verrous cliqueter, et la porte s'ouvrit. Deux grand gaillards se tenaient face à lui, l'un blond l'autre brun.

\- Euuuh, marmonna Tsuna en cherchant ses mots, n'ayant aucune idée si ils comprenaient le japonais ou pas. Ce serait possible d'aller à la piscine ? Je veux dire vu l'heure tardive et tout ça...

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard incrédule. Le joint de Tsuna n'était pas passé inaperçu et le jeune homme savait qu'il devait puer à des kilomètres, dans tous les cas. Mais bon, c'était la _mafia_ , ils étaient censé faire du trafic, ils n'allaient pas lui prendre la tête pour fumer un petit bedo le soir là…

Les hommes durent en arriver à la même conclusion parce qu'ils hochèrent la tête et le brun lui répondit, en très bon japonais :

\- Pas de soucis Mr Sawada, nous pouvons y aller dès maintenant, est-ce que vous êtes prêt ?

OoOoO

La piscine était absolument énorme… Et totalement plongée dans le noir. Tsuna inspira une bouffée d'air, heureux d'être enfin dehors.

\- Monsieur, il y a un problème avec l'éclairage depuis peu, j'ose espérer que cela ne vous indispose pas ? Nos équipes devraient bientôt y remédier.

C'était le garde blond qui venait de parler, d'une voix monotone et sans vie.

 _Quel sale boulot, décidément_ ,pensa Tsuna.

Tout à sa béatitude, il secoua la tête. Puis, il enleva son tee-shirt et vida les poches du short de bain qu'il avait enfilé avant de quitter sa chambre Il aurait à remercier Colonello de lui en avoir prêter un au début de son séjour.

De ses poches, il sortit son briquet ainsi qu'un deuxième joint. Il avait terminé le premier durant le trajet jusqu'à la piscine – il avait été plus que satisfait de ne croiser personnes dans les couloirs à cette heure tardive d'ailleurs – , étonné que les gardes le laissent fumer en intérieur. Mais bon, ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre.

En parlant des gardes…

\- Ça ne serait pas possible que vous alliez un peu plus loin ? Genre pas trop hein, mais juste de l'autre côté de la verrière ou quoi ? Comme ça, vous pourrez me surveillez sans trop empiéter sur mon espace vital ? avait ironisé Tsuna, peu désireux de se baigner en présence de statues humaines ne le lâchant pas du regard.

Les deux hommes se concertèrent un moment avant d'acquiescer. Yes ! Il était libre !

Il observa leurs silhouettes se poster de l'autre côté de la verrière qui englobait la piscine, avant de se rapprocher de celle-ci en essayant de distinguer ce qu'il se tramait dans la pénombre. Éclairé, ce bassin devait sûrement être grandiose. Tsuna pouvait discerner une sorte d'îlot au milieu de la piscine, fait de pierre et embelli avec des palmiers ainsi que d'autres plantes exotiques. Quel thème étrange pour une piscine aménagée au beau milieu d'une forêt. Une mini cascade coulait. Tsuna ne la voyait pas mais, d'après son bon ouïe, il savait qu'elle était là.

Sans se presser, il alla se baigner, savourant la sensation de l'eau fraîche sur sa peau brûlante. Puis, il récupéra son joint et son briquet avant de venir s'installer sur l'îlot, laissant ses pieds pendre dans la piscine. Il tira une première taff, regard dirigé vers le ciel. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il fumait mais il ne se rappelait plus vraiment depuis quand. Peut-être suite à sa phase de dépression, qu'il avait entamée durant une période de harcèlement excessif exercé sur lui.

Mais il était sur de n'avoir certainement pas commencé qu'avec du tabac.

\- D'après les gardes qui te surveillent j'en déduis que tu es Sawada Tsunayoshi, le nouveau prisonnier des Vongola ?

Il semblât que bon nombre de gens parlât le japonais ici. Critère de profession ?

Tsuna ne paniqua pas. Il lança un regard blasé en direction de la voix et plissa les yeux. L'obscurité était telle qu'il n'arrivait qu'à distinguer une silhouette se tenant sur le rebord, svelte malgré une évidente masse musculaire, et plutôt grande. Sûrement plus grande que lui, après réflexion.

\- Effectivement, confirma Tsuna sans plus de préambules. Et vous, vous êtes ?

Le vouvoiement lui était venu naturellement, le jeune homme reconnaissant une présence d'adulte.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Reborn.

Le châtain savoura le timbre grave et vibrant de la voix, ne relevant pas que le nouveau venu ne répondait qu'à une partie de la question. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux gardes, toujours postés dehors avant de détourner le regard vers son interlocuteur, qu'il repéra grâce à un froissement de vêtements. L'homme devait sûrement se changer mais Tsuna s'en fichait : Il n'arrivait à rien voir de toutes façons.

\- Ils vous ont laissé entrer comme ça ?, s'intéressa-t-il en relâchant un nuage de fumée, certain que Reborn saisirait l'allusion aux gardes.

\- Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient le choix, répondit celui-ci d'un ton condescendant. Je suis parfaitement dans mes droits et, même si ce n'était pas le cas, ils auraient bien trop peur pour m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux.

Tsuna renifla avant de dire :

\- Vous parliez des Vongola comme si vous ne faîtes pas partie de leur famiglia, tout à l'heure.

\- C'est parce que je ne fais que leur rendre des services par-ci, par là, expliqua Reborn en s'avançant dans la piscine. Leur boss me fais confiance et peux compter sur moi, mais je ne jure loyauté à aucune famiglia.

\- Est-ce que vous allez enfin me dire quel est votre travail ?, demanda Tsuna, curieux.

\- Tu le sauras bien bien assez tôt, assura l'homme d'une voix flegmatique.

Le châtain laissa un moment s'écouler, imperturbable à propos du fait qu'il pouvait à peine voir son interlocuteur et, maintenant qu'il nageait, encore moins.

\- Tu n'as pas mal d'audace pour fumer du shit dans sa piscine, n'empêche. Tu sais que c'est un privilège qu'il t'accordes, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Reborn, auparavant indifférente, trahissait un certain amusement.

Tsuna haussa les épaules et répondit, conscient qu'il n'était pas un aussi bon maître de ses émotions :

\- Quand j'aurai enfin le plaisir de le rencontrer et lui parler, alors peut-être que je lui montrerai un respect plus évident, ironisa-t-il d'une voix irritée. En attendant, je fais ce que je veux, tout en respectant les règles qu'ont m'a fixées, bien sur.

Sa tête recommençait à tourner. Reborn eut un reniflement amusé :

\- Depuis sept jours que tu es ici, tu ne l'as toujours pas vu ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, rassura-t-il d'une voix lointaine. Il est juste occupé. Bientôt il te recevra, tu seras libre et ton entraînement pourra commencer.

\- Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici ?

\- Tout le monde sait pourquoi tu es ici, déclara Reborn alors que Tsuna entendait sa voix se rapprocher. Mais seule une poignée de personne ont eu accès à ton dossier. Dont moi.

Et d'un seul coup, il était là, imposant et doté d'une aura écrasante. Assis sur l'îlot, à un mètre de du châtain, il se pencha en arrière sur ses mains et dirigea son regard sur la surface de l'eau. Tsuna essaya du mieux qu'il put, il essaya vraiment, mais il ne vit rien, seulement l'ombre d'un profil au nez parfaitement droit, une bouche bien dessinée, des cheveux en bataille et un corps assez musclé. Il avait eu raison : L'homme était bien plus grand que lui.

\- Ton père n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu as autant pu changer en cinq ans. Je comprend qu'il soit idiot (Le châtain étouffa un rire sarcastique) mais, en relisant le rapport qu'il a donné de toi alors que tu n'avais que quatorze ans, je m'en suis moi même aperçu. Même un meurtre involontaire n'aurait pas pu te faire évoluer autant en si peu de temps.

La bouche de Tsuna n'était plus qu'une fine ligne. Faire allusion à cet événement ne lui réussissait toujours pas. Heureusement qu'il avait fumé.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires et je ne compte pas m'en mêlé, poursuivit Reborn, mais en tant que possesseur d'une flamme, je préfère te mettre au courant : Pour contrôler ta flamme, il te faudra passer par le tri des tes émotions et de tous les événements t'ayant déstabilisé mentalement.

Tsuna eut un instant de réflexion, réalisant tout ce que cela impliquait. Il tira sur son joint, presque fini, et pensa à quelque chose :

\- Vous possédez une flammes ?

Reborn acquiesça.

\- Est-ce que ça vous a été difficile de la contrôler ? Je veux dire…

\- Chaque personne est différente, Tsuna, le coupa l'homme d'un ton patient. Nous n'avons pas tous les même problèmes et nécessités. Juste, n'oublie pas que ta flamme est une sorte de réflexion. La réflexion de ton subconscient pour être plus exacte.

Le châtain acquiesça, mais ne pu se débarrasser de l'impression que Reborn n'avait tout simplement pas envie de parler de cette étape de son parcours.

Une seconde s'écoula avant qu'il ne tende sa main. Tsuna fixa cette dernière avec incompréhension avant que ses yeux ambrés s'écarquillent légèrement.

\- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas fumer du shit dans la piscine du boss, taquina-t-il avant de placer l'arme du crime entre le pouce et l'index de Reborn.

Sa main était grande et calleuse au toucher. Tsuna retira précipitamment la sienne. Si l'homme avait remarqué son geste, il ne dit rien. Au lieu de cela, il tira une longue taff qui faillit bien finir le joint. Le châtain arqua un sourcil consterné mais se résonna :

\- C'est bon, finissez le, j'ai assez fumé pour ce soir.

\- Je ne comptais pas te demander ton avis, clasha Reborn, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Tsuna, emporté par son état de bien-être, fit la moue.

\- Faîtes attention, je pourrais bien vous reprendre ce joint et finir de le fumer seul.

\- Ma foi, vas-y. Mais quand tu auras fini toute tes réserves de sale drogué, ne vient pas pleurer parce que tu ne connais aucun dealer ici.

Le jeune homme tiqua. L'autre avait visé juste.

Ils se lancèrent des piques pendant un petit moment encore jusqu'à ce que Reborn fronce les sourcils.

\- Je me demande quand est-ce qu'ils vont réparer cette foutue lumière, dit-il. On voit rien.

\- Ouais, confirma Tsuna en l'observant, se demandant à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler ses traits.

Il dut sentir son regard car il tourna sa tête en direction de Tsuna, écrasant le joint un peu plus loin dans un coin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, je crois que je vais rentrer, je suis crevé, souffla le châtain, s'éloignant un peu de lui.

Sans le savoir, ils s'étaient rapprochées et les effluves du parfum suave qui restait collé à la peau de Reborn, malgré l'eau de la piscine, commençaient à lui monter à la tête.

\- J'imagine qu'on se reverra ?

\- Malheureusement, oui, soupira Reborn d'une voix faussement agacé. Ne te fais pas tuer en attendant, dame-Tsuna.

\- Je n'ai pas peur des mafieux qui vivent ici.

\- Tu devrais, conseilla l'autre, d'une voix sombre.

Il ne paraissait pas émoussé, malgré ce qu'il venait de consommer, et son aura avait pris une allure menaçante.

Tsuna frissonna au brusque changement et réfléchit à ces paroles énigmatiques.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Reborn le mettait en garde contre lui-même ?

Bon, il y réfléchira demain. Quand il sera moins pété.

\- Bonne nuit, Reborn.

\- Bonne nuit, Tsunayoshi.

* * *

 **Note:** J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture! N'hésitez pas à poster ce que vous aimeriez voir dans ma fiction, ainsi que les couples que vous aimez! Si vous avez trouvé ce début un peu lent, n'hésitez pas à le dire aussi ;)

chanson: Tinashe - Soul Glitch


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Heeeey tout le monde… Alors, je sais que mon absence a été carrément longue et, pour cela, je m'excuse. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai bien failli abandonner cette fic mais …. Non. Finalement, j'ai vraiment envie de la terminer et la partager avec vous. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews de soutien, ça m'a super motivée. J'ai de nombreuses idées pour la suite et, de ce fait, je pense poster des chapitres toute les deux semaines grand max. Encore désolée pour la longue absence. 3

 **Miss green rabbit :** Toute première review ! Bah écoute, j'espère que tu apprécieras le chapitre 2, malgré qu'il soit arrivé tardivement. 3 3

 **Terino :** Ah, ça, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il vont terminer ensemble ! J'y compte bien mdrrr. Merci pour le soutien, en espérant que ce chapitre 2 te plaise.

 **Ealine :** Désolééééée Je sais que j'ai tardé, mais il est enfin là ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ta lecture !

 **Amnesia Riku :** Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour le soutien, désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps ! Bonne lecture 3

 **Di :** Im soo fucking sorry ! Mais je l'ai enfin posté 3

 **Yuiu :** Merci pour le soutien. Oui, c'est vrai que Tsuna est un des personnages les plus mystérieux de cette fic. Je le travaille énormément, afin qu'il soit exactement comme je le veux. Son passé devrait nous éclairer un peu plus. Et comme je l'ai dis précédemment, pour moi, il ne s'agit pas d'un OOC, mais clairement d'un Tsuna particulièrement développé ayant subi des choses qui l'ont contraint au changement, ultimement. Bonne lecture !

 **Naru :** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter alors ! Ton commentaire me fait énormément plaisir ! Oui, j'aime beaucoup écrire ce Tsuna. Ça change énormément de d'habitude et il représente un peu un challenge pour moi car il s'agit d'un personnage travaillé et contradictoire. Moi même, je ne sais pas toujours où il va mdrrr. En tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! 3

 **Rydia16** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, j'espère que ta lecture te plaira ! 3

 **Phoenix Carmin :** Merci pour cette review gentille et constructive ! Moi même, j'attends avec impatience les clash Xanxus/Tsuna ! Je ne me lasse pas d'écrire ce Tsuna ! Ah, ça oui, les possibilités sons tous autres ! C'est quelque peu un challenge… Bonne lecture 3

 **Crazy-Iya :** Merci pour cette review ! Ça fait super plaisir… Et encore une fois, désolée pour le retard 3 J'espère que tu apprécieras ta lecture 3

 **M.M** : Comme ils disent, mieux vaux tard que jamais *soupir * Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre 2 te plaira 3

 **:** Tes ondes ont du m'atteindre, parce que clairement, je suis à nouveau motivée ! Merci pour avoir cru en une suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre 2 te plaira!3

 **Kuroe17 :** Elle aura mis pas mal de temps mais oui, elle est là mdrrrr Bonne lecture ! 3

 **Asuna-imagine :** Merci pour ta review ! Ouiii, la suite est enfin là après un an d'absence (si je ne m'abuse) Bonne lecture ! 3

* * *

Chapitre 2

 _Cette nuit, il rêva de flots sombres et noirâtres. Leur toxicité rappelait celle du mercure et leurs souffles, une douloureuse assonance. Dans ce monde où tout était lourd et pesant, il était submergé et coulait._

 _Mais le rêve ne s'arrêtait pas._

 _Les songes de Tsuna n'avaient rien d'anodin. Plus que des images, ils lui laissaient un goût, des sensations languissantes, l'impression de n'être jamais seul. Leurs air était pollué, souillé par l'odeur du sang et de la chair calcinée…_

 _Des mains pâles autour de sa gorge, une bouche cruelle tout contre son oreille, lui chuchotant d'inaudibles mais mortelles promesses. Un regard glacial qui l'exposait, lui renvoyait son reflet, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir. Tsuna criait silencieusement: Dans cet endroit si froid, il avait peur d'émettre le moindre son et importuner des démons bien trop cruel pour être éveillés._

 _Ce n'était pas la première qu'il faisait ce rêve, mais Tsuna ne parvenait jamais à surmonter la terreur glaçante qui le saisissait lorsque l'emprise des mains s'affermissait jusqu'à ce qu'il suffoque. Dans ce songe, il n'y avait pas d'issu hormis la mort. Et à chaque fois, il s'y résignait._

 _Il ferma les yeux et la pression contre sa trachée devint infernale. Cette personne ne s'arrêterait pas avant qu'il soit mort. La poitrine de Tsuna était déjà en feu, les sons n'étaient plus qu'échos, et c'était probablement la fin qui arrivait, pourquoi ce songe semblait-il si réel ? Réel au point qu'il se sentait mourir pour la dernière fois, comme s'il ne se réveillerait jamais, comme si cette personne était là avec lui, comme si il –_

 _Tsuna ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Le soleil était loin, déjà , piégé derrière la surface miroitante des flots. Parce que l'eau était devenue trop noire , il ne pu savoir si cette personne était encore là, tapie dans les tréfonds d'un océan oublié. Candide et imprudent, il tendit désespéramment les bras, en quête du néant._

 _Mais il était trop tard. Tout était déjà noir._

OoOoO

Tsuna se réveilla en sursaut, plaquant une main contre sa gorge avec urgence. Doux et vibrant, _Angel On Fire_ de Halsey faisait écho aux murs crèmes de la chambre :

 _And I'm faded away, you know, I used to be on fire_

 _I'm standing in the ashes of who I used to be_

 _And I'm faded away, you know, I used to be on fire_

Ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que sa pomme d'Adam, et il inspira une considérable bouffée d'air. Aussi récurent soit-il, ce cauchemar ne manquait jamais de le laisser dans un rare état de panique. Il avait besoin… d'un joint. Il alluma la lampe de chevet à tâtons, et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit. Manqua de s'étrangler de stupeur. Il était arrivé ici avec trois paquets de Marlboro, un paquet de feuille slim, et 6 grammes de shit. Les feuilles ? Nickel. Les clopes ? Il en restait deux. Le shit ?…

\- …

Tsuna cligna des yeux. Comment était-ce possible ? Cela ne faisait même pas deux semaines depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Il était sur de n'avoir jamais autant fumé en si peu de temps, auparavant.

\- Dîtes moi que c'est une blague…

Doucement, _délicatement_ , il s'empara du petit bout de shit restant avec une adulation nouvelle. Il ne lui faisait aucun doute qu'il allait savourer ce joint comme si sa vie en dépendait – et croyez le ou non, mais le cauchemar qu'il venait de vivre ne lui avait pas donné envie de risquer sa vie de sitôt.

Tsuna frissonna. Il était en train de perdre pied dans un monde qu'il ne comprenait pas. Que faire ? Qui croire ? Rien ne demeurait, si ce n'était ces questions.

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait rencontré Reborn. Cinq jours d'ennui et de frustration mortelle, que les visites de Colonello n'allégeaient que temporairement. Tsuna était toujours cloîtré dans sa chambre, à écouter de la musique, fumer des joints et râler après son père, abonné aux absents. Quand pourra-t-il sortir ? Pas tant que le boss n'en avait pas donné l'ordre. Serait-il possible de rencontrer le boss ? Non. Pourquoi ? Retourne dans ta chambre.

Tch.

La date limite de dix jours était dépassée et Tsuna n'en avait rien à faire qu'il avait affaire à la mafia. Il n'était pas venu dans le but de mourir par manque de pizza, d'overdose d'herbe, et de muscles ankylosés en demeurant vautré sur un lit. La piscine était distrayante, mais jusqu'à un certain point. Il n'avait pas revu Reborn depuis leur première rencontre et, dans cette chaleur fiévreuse qui faisait frémir les horizons, Tsuna avait de plus en plus de mal à se convaincre que l'homme au cheveu noir n'était pas qu'un mirage.

(Les joints de devaient pas aider non plus, se disait-il souvent, allègre.)

Il faisait très chaud en Sicile. Tsuna fuma avec indolence, assis au bord du lit. Il lui démangeait de prendre son portable mais il savait ce qu'il y trouverait : une cinquantaine d'appels manqués et encore plus de messages. Il avait initialement prévu de mentir à ses amis en disant qu'il partait en vacance renouer avec son père mais, plus le temps passait, plus son angoisse grandissait. Et si tout cela n'était qu'une erreur ? Et si son séjour ici s'éternisait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru ? Après tout, il n'avait aucune garanti qu'il apprendrait réellement à contrôler sa « flamme »…

Il lui paraissait pertinent de souligner la nature obscure des motivations de son père. Ok, il ne pouvait pas laisser un possesseur inexpérimenté de la flamme du ciel dans la nature. D'accord, le bien-être de Tsuna lui importait peut-être. Mais… et ensuite ? Ses mensonges étaient de qualité : Il avait réussi à dissimuler une vie entière passée dans la pègre. Ses raisons pour ramener Tsuna ici pouvaient être tout autres. Et si Iemitsu voulait se servir de lui? L'avait-il _dupé_?

Tsuna fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Il porta le joint à ses lèvres et sa main trembla. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il devait reprendre contrôle de la situation.

Il avait un plan à monter.

Ce soir, il rencontrera le maître des lieux.

OoOoO

Tsuna se laissa guider dans le labyrinthe de couloirs du manoir, joint à la main, et flanqué des deux gardes, dont il avait déjà oublié les noms. Comme à son habitude, il portait un tee-shirt blanc, le short de bain de Colonello, des claquettes Gucci…

Hein ?

Tsuna lança un regard exaspéré à ses pieds. Ne voulant pas éveiller de soupçon, il s'était habillé pareil que d'habitude mais, après réflexion, ses claquettes pourraient bien faire effondrer tout son plan.

 _Tch. Ma foi… Faudra faire avec._

Ne vous méprenez pas. Tsuna demeurait pessimiste quant à la réussite de son petit stratagème. Le « plan » en question s'appuyait sur des allégations particulièrement discutables et n'avait été structuré qu'en l'espace de cinq maigres minutes. Mais Tsuna se disait que, quoi qu'il advienne, il était certain de ne pas mourir et que rien d'absolument atroce ne lui arriverait… Si ?

Dans son agitation grandissante, il tira furieusement sur son joint et sentit alors le regard pesant du garde posté derrière lui s'attarder sur l'arrière de son crâne.

 _Soit il se doute de quelque chose, soit il pense que je suis définitivement un tox, ce qui n'est pas complètement faux non plus._

\- Kufufufu, mais qu'avons-nous là ?

Tsuna se souviendrait toujours du frisson qui parcouru son échine à cet instant. Comme un seul homme, les deux gardes s'inclinèrent légèrement, une main derrière le dos.

\- Mukuro-sama. Chrome-sama.

Hmm, ces noms lui disaient quelque chose. Son père ou Colonello avait dû lui en parler. Il jaugea les nouveaux venus avec curiosité. Bah, dans tous les cas, ils ne se rappelait plus ce qui avait été dit à leurs sujets… Il espéra vaguement que ce n'était rien d'important.

La ressemblance entre Chrome et Mukuro était frappante. Il devaient être jumeaux Tsuna ne voyait pas d'autre explication possible. La couleur violette de leurs cheveux s'expliquait probablement par une teinture, et la couleur de leurs yeux n'était pas exactement la même mais... leurs traits, ce regard pénétrant… Tsuna comprit alors ce qui le dérangeait. Ce n'était pas leur troublante ressemblance en elle-même, mais bien le caractère intime de leur relation.

Mukuro, qui tenait Chrome par la taille, adressa à Tsuna un sourire que certains considéreraient inquiétant :

\- Kufufu, tu dois être Tsunayoshi ? s'enquit-il en se rapprochant d'un pas bien trop silencieux.

Évidemment qu'il connaissait Tsuna.

\- Peut-être bien, confirma-t-il en tirant une taff, et toi, t'es qui ?

La température du couloir sembla baisser d'une vingtaine de degrés. Il ne fit plus aussi chaud d'un coup. Le garde brun ôta ses lunettes pour révéler un regard glaciale. Il se rapprocha de Tsuna d'un air menaçant.

\- Hey, à qui penses-tu t'adresser ? Tu es peut être l'invité de Nono, et le fils du chef de la CEDEF, mais tu n'as aucun droit ferais bien de te rappeler ta pl–

\- Ça suffit.

Le garde s'arrêta net dans sa tirade. Tsuna laissa son regard se poser sur Mukuro, qui le fixait d'un air mi-amusé, mi-narquois.

\- Il me semble évident qu'il n'a pas encore comprit comment les choses fonctionnent ici. Ce n'est pas en l'enfermant dans sa chambre qu'il apprendra quoi que ce soit à propos de la hiérarchie du manoir.

 _Un point pour la tête d'ananas._

\- Je suis Rokudo Mukuro, informa-t-il en scrutant Tsuna d'un air pensif, gardien de la brume de Federico, futur Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna acquiesça, jugeant plus sage de ne pas exprimer son incompréhension concernant le titre de gardien. De ce qu'il saisit, il comprit uniquement l'allusion à la brume, au nom de Federico et au titre de Vongola Decimo. Trois éléments sur quatre. C'était déjà pas mal.

\- Quant à cette fille… (Mukuro adressa un regard furtif à Chrome) Il s'agit de Dokuro Chrome, second occupant des fonctions de gardien de la brume.

Allons bon. Il pouvait y avoir plusieurs gardiens par élément ? Tsuna sentait quelque chose lui échapper. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus sur cette réflexion Mukuro lui tendait la main en souriant d'un air mutin.

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer, Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna baissa la tête. Des centaines de vers, long d'une dizaine de centimètres, rampaient le long du bras nu et ensanglanté de Mukuro. Quant à sa main, il lui manquait deux doigts, et leurs moignons sanguinolents commençaient à pourrir. Une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans l'air.

Tsuna rendit son sourire à Mukuro. Lui serra la main elle était froide et lisse au toucher.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Rokudo.

Si possible, le sourire de Mukuro s'agrandit et Tsuna fut sûr d'une chose. Il ne comprenait peut-être rien aux titres et à la hiérarchie mafieuse, mais… cet homme, Mukuro.

Ses illusions étaient puissantes, bien trop puissantes. Tsuna n'avait cure de la conséquente force physique qu'il avait ressenti chez l'illusionniste depuis qu'il était arrivé. Non, la force physique n'était qu'un détail, parce que tout le monde avait la possibilité de devenir plus fort qu'autrui. Mais… La force mentale, c'était plus complexe. Et, dernièrement, Tsuna n'était pas très sur de pouvoir s'appuyer sur la sienne.

Si tous les gardiens étaient aussi puissants – en sachant que seuls ceux de la brume étaient des illusionnistes – ça allait devenir compliqué.

Il serra également la main de Chrome, qu'il se surprit à bien plus apprécier.

\- Vous allez à la piscine ? s'intéressa Mukuro, de nouveau incroyablement hautain. Vous croiserez sûrement Federico et Reborn, alors.

 _Quoi ?!_

Décidément, cette soirée s'annonçait de plus en plus pourrie.

Pourquoi, de tous les soirs, Reborn décidait d'aller à la piscine précisément ce soir-là ?

Tsuna se mâchouilla la lèvre inférieure. Que faire ? Il avait prévu de se débarrasser des gardes à la piscine mais cela semblait désormais impossible. Il devra passer à l'action plus tôt, mais quand ?

\- Sur ce, à la prochaine Tsunayoshi, lança Mukuro d'un air béat, enfin… Si tu ne te fais pas tuer !

Tsuna ravala une remarque acerbe. Il se contenta de rouler des yeux, perplexe. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'on lui avait récemment dit quelque chose de similaire ?

OoOoO

Le silence était pesant alors que Tsuna et les gardes gagnaient rapidement la verrière. Les secondes étaient comptées et Tsuna le savait pertinemment. Que faire ? S'ils se rapprochaient trop, il n'y aurait aucun moyen qu'il puisse mettre son plan en action sans que Reborn et Federico n'entende ce qu'il se passe. Il avait besoin d'être silencieux et furtif pour disposer du plus de temps possible. Le but était de trouver le bureau du Vongola Nono avant que tout le monde ne découvre le pot au rose. Bien sur, ce plan s'appuyait sur l'hypothèse incertaine que Vongola Nono voudra bien écouter ce qu'il avait à dire...

Tsuna soupira et fit mine de tirer sur son joint. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Euh…

Il fouilla ses poches frénétiquement.

\- Quoi encore ? soupira le garde brun d'un air agacé. Tsuna l'aimait de moins en moins.

\- Je crois que j'ai oublié mon feu, pesta-t-il avec l'air le plus agacé qu'il fut capable d'imiter.

\- Reborn en aura sûrement un, raisonna le blond.

\- Vous pensez ? Demanda Tsuna d'un air embêté. Vous comprenez, je n'ai pas trop envie de le déranger…

Les deux gardes échangèrent des regards compatissants. Reborn devait réellement leur faire peur.

\- C'est bon, je vais aller t'en chercher un, dit le blond, sympathique. Garde un œil sur lui, Alfredo.

\- Hein ?! Pourquoi moi ?

Mais son compagnon était déjà parti. Le dénommé Alfredo soupira et lança un regard mauvais à Tsuna .

\- Tch. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on doit se casser la tête et prendre autant de précautions autour d'un simple civil comme toi. A quoi pense Nono ?

Ça, Tsuna aimerait bien le savoir également.

\- Qui sait ?

Il haussa les épaules avant d'ajouter:

\- Peut-être que je suis réellement dangereux.

Le garde eut un ricanement étouffé.

\- Écoute gamin, je te l'accorde, t'es un vrai gag. Mais, clairement, tu ne sais pas à qui tu–

Tsuna ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Avec élan et rapidité, il envoya une droite bien placée dans l'estomac du garde. Ce dernier, sous le choc, se plia en deux.

-Argh…

Tsuna en profita pour lui attraper une touffe de cheveux et plia son genou vers le haut, pour ensuite ramener avec violence la tête d'Alfredo dessus.

Son nez explosa en gerbes de sang et le _crac_ qui retenti dans la nuit fut presque assez sinistre pour donner la nausée à Tsuna.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il ramena continuellement le visage du garde contre son genou, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde conscience.

Le corps d'Alfredo tomba au sol, flasque et inconscient. Tsuna inspecta les alentours rapidement, ne voulant pas perdre de temps. L'autre garde ne tarderait pas à revenir. Finalement, il traîna le corps d'Alfredo par les chevilles et le camoufla dans un buisson, de plus en sceptique quant à la validité de ses actions. Cependant, il était trop tard. La connerie était faîte.

Tsuna se précipita à toute vitesse vers le manoir, ou du moins aussi vite qu'il pu avec des claquettes Gucci, une serviette sur l'épaule, et la contrainte du silence. Une partie de lui se voyait faire un demi tour a 180° et partir loin, loin, loin….

Tsuna secoua la tête. Non ! Il n'était pas temps de penser à des stratégies aussi débiles ! Il était temps de trouver le bureau du Nono!

Il ne perdit pas de temps et s'engouffra dans le manoir par une petite porte arrière, espérant que ce n'était pas celle que le garde blond avait empruntée. Bien, maintenant, pour trouver le bureau du Nono. Tsuna tenta de se rappeler les instructions brouillons de Colonello. Il ne lui faisait aucun doute qu'il avait mentionné le 3e étage. Mais quelle aile ?! Tsuna avait un doute entre celle du sud et celle de l'ouest.

 _Merde !_

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Tsuna se remémora qu'il n'avait aucune idée de sa position actuelle. Comment suivre une direction – dont il n'était même pas sûr – alors qu'il ne savait même pas où il était ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Que faire ?

Il n'avait même pas son portable. Les gardes ne lui laissaient jamais le prendre en dehors de sa chambre.

 _Putain._

De sa poche, il sortit un paquet de marlboro. Il ne lui restait plus que deux cigarettes, désormais. Tsuna sortit également un briquet – il eut un rictus amusé – et porta ses mains en coupe, par habitude.

Une fois sa cigarette allumée, Tsuna décida de ne pas rester statique et se mit à marcher, contemplant ses options. Pour commencer, il devrait se rendre au 3e étage. Déterminé, il accéléra le pas.

OoOoO

Il pense qu'il mit en moyenne dix minutes pour atteindre le 3e étage. Une fois la dernière marche gravie, son intuition ne s'affola pas et lui procura une sensation de contentement. Bon. Pour ce qui était de l'étage, c'était validé. Maintenant la direction…

\- Kufufu, quel hasard de te recroiser ici, Tsunayoshi.

 _Dieu, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?!_

Tsuna ne prit même pas la peine d'étouffer un soupir et braqua son regard sur Mukuro. Tout deux étaient seul, cette fois. Cependant, Tsuna était le seul dans le tort, et Mukuro le savait très bien.

\- Je te félicite d'être arrivé jusqu'ici sans te faire prendre.

Mukuro applaudit. Tsuna cru qu'il allait l'étrangler.

\- Cependant, j'ai bien peur que ta petite escapade nocturne ne touche à sa fin. Si tu promets de venir avec moi sagement, je ferai en sorte d'amoindrir les conséquences de ta désobéissance. Ça ne me semble pas comme une mauvaise proposition, huh ?

À vrai dire, Tsuna ne s'attarda même pas dessus. Autant conclure un pacte avec Satan. Qui croirait un gars avec une coiffure en ananas, et probablement coupable d'inceste ?

\- Désolé, mais si.

Il fit mine de se diriger dans la direction opposée, pour tomber sur un… mur ? Il fronça les sourcils et fit volte-face. Mukuro le toisait de son petit air vicieux.

\- Arrête ça.

\- Arrêter quoi, Tsunayoshi ? Questionna Mukuro en se rapprochant. C'est toi qui ne fais pas attention où tu vas.

Tsuna tiqua. Ce sombre idiot pensait encore le duper avec ses petits tours ?

\- Je sais où je vais, et ce n'est certainement pas dans un mur, répliqua Tsuna en croisant les bras impatiemment. Arrête de jouer avec mon esprit.

Mukuro eut un rire moqueur.

\- Je ne joue pas, Tsunayoshi. En fait, je suis très sérieux.

Mukuro se planta face à Tsuna, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Il me semble que tu as beaucoup d'ennemis, constata-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Tsuna eut un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un ?…

Et sur ces mots, l'homme effleura de ses doigts longs et pâles des lignes précises sur le cou de Tsuna.

Ce dernier se sentit pâlir. Comment Mukuro parvenait-il à voir ces ecchymoses ? Elles n'étaient même pas _réelles_.

\- Réel ou non, est-ce vraiment la question ? s'interrogea l'illusionniste en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Mais, si tu veux mon avis, tout cela me semble très tangible.

Tsuna constata avec une panique croissante que l'effroi avait paralysé tout son corps. Il ne pouvait même plus bouger. Jusqu'à quel point cet homme pouvait-il s'insinuer dans son esprit ? Ses sous-entendus étaient très clairs. Il en venait même à se demander…

\- Ah ! s'exclama Mukuro avec une exaltation démente. _Je l'ai trouvée._

Et d'un coup, Tsuna ne voyait plus Mukuro. Il vu une chambre baignée dans la pénombre, un lit, et trois hommes. Il sentit la bile, brûlante et acide, dans sa gorge. Puis, il n'y avait plus que du feu, du feu, du feu et encore du feu. Et des cris. L'odeur demeurait tout de même l'élément le plus infâme. C'était l'odeur de la cendre et de la chair calcinée.

Pourtant, Tsuna s'en réjouit. Il se délecta de leurs cris, et il inspira une énorme bouffé de cette fragrance mortelle qui imprégnait l'air. Sa véhémence ne fit que croître et il sentit une frénésie parfaite et incomparable l'envahir. Il se sentit redevenir lui-même.

… _Tu penses que j'ai peur ?_

Mukuro n'avait rien compris. Tsuna avait gagné.

Il ouvrit les yeux – quand les avait-il fermés ? – et Mukuro arqua un sourcil à la fois incrédule, curieux, et méfiant.

Tsuna laissa quelque secondes de silence s'écouler. Puis, il cligna des yeux.

\- Tu as été trop avide, Mukuro, commença-t-il d'un air quiet. Il y a des choses que personne n'est supposé voir… As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu étais en train de faire ?

Mukuro n'avait même pas la décence d'avoir l'air coupable. Il scrutait son visage, à la recherche de son regard.

\- Tu… es une personne bien curieuse, Tsunayoshi.

Il secoua la tête :

\- Je m'excuse. Je suis allé trop loin.

 _J'apprécie les excuses, mais c'est un peu trop tard._

Tsuna secoua la tête. Des flammes dansaient toujours devant ses yeux.

\- Où est le bureau du boss ?

Mukuro fronça les sourcils, hésita, et pointa du doigt une direction dans le dos de Tsuna.

\- Au fond du couloir, prend à gauche. Ce sera la quatrième porte sur ta droite.

\- Hmph.

Tsuna se détourna de Mukuro et commençait à s'y diriger lorsque l'illusionniste l'interpella :

\- Tsunayoshi !

\- Quoi encore, grommela Tsuna en jetant un coup d'œil à Mukuro. Le regard de ce dernier se faisait espiègle.

\- Cette conversation n'est pas terminée.

\- Comme si je ne le savais pas, soupira Tsuna en reprenant son chemin. Chao, tête d'ananas.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Mukuro avait déjà disparu.

OoOoO

Lorsque l'alarme se déclencha, Tsuna n'était même pas encore arrivé au bout du couloir. Il cru devenir sourd.

\- Putain, mais c'est quoi ça encore ! s'exclama-t-il en plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles.

Le ridicule de la situation ne cessait de l'abasourdir. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps… Comment avaient-ils découvert le pot au rose ? Tsuna se raisonna. Qu'importe Il était arrivé à destination.

Donc, quatrième porte à droite….

Tsuna se racla la gorge et toqua 3 coups secs. Pas de réponse. Son intuition ne cessait de s'alarmer bizarrement.

Il allait réitérer ses actions lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Le poing en l'air, Tsuna leva la tête pour ne pas parler à un torse vêtu d'une chemise blanche. Il chercha le regard de l'homme et ne rencontra que deux piscines de charbon et d'onyx. Quelque chose semblait terriblement erroné.

L'homme croisa les bras. Des mèches noires tombèrent devant ses yeux comme des rubans d'ébènes. Tsuna le fixa une seconde de trop.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda l'homme d'une voix amusée. Tu sais que ton père est en train de péter les plombs ? Tout le monde te cherchent.

Tsuna déglutit. Cette voix… Il ne l'avait entendue que dans l'obscurité d'une nuit, chaude et onirique, mais il n'y avait pas de doute quant à l'identité de son propriétaire. Si Reborn possédait ce côté envoûtant alors même que l'on ne voyait pas son visage, l'appréhender en pleine lumière, c'était carrément autre chose.

\- Errr… J'imagine que le bureau du Nono n'est pas ici ?

L'homme – Reborn – arqua un sourcil.

\- Cet étage est réservé aux suites. Qui est-ce qui t'a raconté ça ?

\- Colonello…

Le sourcil de Reborn disparut derrière sa frange.

\- Pour Colonello, les rez-de-chaussée comptent comme des étages. Il a du t'indiquer le troisième au lieu du deux. Le bureau du Nono est juste en dessous.

Tsuna leva les yeux au ciel.

 _Je n'aurais jamais du accorder du crédit à ses explications !_

Mais attend… Mukuro lui avait indiqué cette porte alors qu'il n'était même pas sur le bon étage ! Cet idiot ne perdait pas une occasion pour le faire chier !AAAHHHH, leur conversation n'était certainement pas terminée !

Alors que Tsuna complotait mille et une façons de tuer l'ananas de manière rapide et expéditive, des pas se rapprochèrent.

\- Tch, où est-ce que ce gars à bien pu aller ? Putain ! Ils croient que j'ai que ça à foutre moi, de jouer à cache-cache?!

La voix se rapprochait dangereusement.

Tsuna échangea un regard paniqué avec Reborn, qui ne fit que rouler des yeux. Il dégagea l'entré de cette maudite suite.

\- Allez, entre, Dame-Tsuna, murmura-t-il. J'espère juste que tu as une bonne explication.

Alors qu'il franchissait le seuil, Tsuna eut le temps de saisir les paroles d'une deuxième personne :

\- Calme toi, tête de poulpe. À ce qu'il paraît, il est dangereux. Nous devons prendre cette tâche au sérieux.

\- Dangereux ?! Mon cul ouais ! Juste parce qu'il aurait tué trois personnes ?!

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi ces mots l'effarèrent autant.

 _Mais bien sur._

Ah oui. C'était la mafia ici.

A trop se focaliser sur lui-même, il en était venu à oublier qui occupait réellement ce manoir.

Il regretta presque d'être entré aussi docilement dans la suite de Reborn. Presque.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Moins long que la dernière fois, mais il me semblait sage de m'arrêter ici. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions et les pairings que vous aimeriez voir dans cette fic !

PS : Mukuro fait tarpin peur, c'est trop *frissonne *


End file.
